


Tales from beyond: The Creature from the Abyss

by MonosArkhein



Series: Tales from beyond. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Eldritch, M/M, Mind Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonosArkhein/pseuds/MonosArkhein
Summary: Uchiha Madara is a biologist at Konoha corps who is currently obsessed with the being they recovered from the shores of Kiri, said being possessing the form of a young humanoid male with eight tentacle like appendages sprouting from his back. Spearheading all research on this discovery, Madara finds himself gravitating feelings for this...alien?(Cosmic horror inspired with some fun tentacle play!)





	Tales from beyond: The Creature from the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So I normally write a lot of Cosmic and gothic horror (a bit obsessed with stuff from beyond the void ya know) and I was like hey! what if Tobirama was a cosmic entity that called the dark abyss of the oceans his home until he is caught by a fishing crew that reels him in and hands him over to the Madara and Hashirama! So yeah, prepare for obsessed Madara and some good ol' tentacles and mind rape!

Time had long ceased to be a constant factor in Uchiha Madara’s life, not since the discovery and retrieval of this magnificent creature his obsidian eyes lusted after. Prior to the finding of the specimen Madara’s days were repetitive and nothing but mundane for the thirty-something year old man – in fact the only interesting thing he ever did in the facility was looking into the possibility of reincarnating the dead but unfortunately (and much to his distaste) Hashirama had shut down the Edo Tensei project claiming it was morally incorrect and impure; that was two years ago. Since then he has been going through the same old papers on diseases and viruses that never managed to spark interest within him. However, that all changed with the discovery of this majestic being.

A glass barrier stood between them, pesky and restricting as it held the subject imprisoned in his watery chamber as if he were a novelty prize from the state fare. Madara raised a gloved hand from the pocket of his coat and gently traced it over the cool surface, the soft clawing of his digits causing slight squeaking from the friction. As he expected the subject mirrored this action, his own pale hand pressing against the innards of the glass cavity. Madara in all his fascination trailed his eyes along the path of the nimble pallid limb, tracking the lean muscle all the way up to the freckled shoulders; a gulp sat in his throat as he then eyed the tender flesh of the neck. It was inviting, begging for soft touches and strokes- the kind that provoked goosebumps. 

In recent weeks, the Uchiha had noticed his escalating desires concerning this humanoid organism. At first it was pure curiosity that had him staying late nights foregoing home in favour of tests, but gradually it grew into an infatuation or as Izuna termed it, an obsession. Of course he was in denial; Madara knew he was only interested in the origins of the possible alien and yet deep down he knew it stretched further than that. He was indeed obsessed over everything that had to do with his charge and it was driving him insane. Each time he closed his eyes to get what little sleep he could, he would experience…dreams? That was the best way he could describe them. In these dreams he would be bound and embraced by the subject, coiled in heated passion. Whenever he woke up, sweat drenched his body and a fierce situation in the most cumbersome of areas.

Hence the longing gaze targeting the luscious neck of Tobirama, that was the name Hashirama had picked for the subject. Madara temporarily freeing himself from the trance diverted his eyes from the neck and picked his next target. Tobirama’s lips were a supple light pink that stood out against the ivory tint that made up the majority of his slender frame. He often dreamt of those lips, ravaging them with hot fiery zeal and yet it was all fantasy, the kind that left him aching and desiring the sweetness of its reality. 

Soon crimson met ebony as Madara locked eyes with Tobirama. His eyes were cold, almost calculating and Madara knew that his subject was observing him as much as he was. Tobirama did not show much emotion besides the few instances in which his eyes would glisten with curiosity whenever Madara presented him with something new, mostly electronic devices that he had laying around on his desk. Although Madara had no way of verbally communicating with Tobirama he was able to somewhat use hand gestures and taps against the glass to ‘speak’ it was rudimental but it got the job done. His white haired charge was not the most talkative of creatures, sometimes he would vanish into his little man-made cavern for days and only re-appear when he felt like it.

“Oh Madara- err did I come at the wrong time?” 

There it was that stupid annoying voice that boomed throughout the confines of his workspace. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he turns around to face the broad shouldered co-founder of Konoha corps. Just the sight of his bronze tanned skin was enough to make Madara grimace in annoyance why did this man exist?! 

“What is it Senju?” Madara snaps, his voice curt and harsh as he addresses the taller man. Hashirama inches closer with his eyes occasionally darting between Madara and Tobirama. Once he was mere inches away from the brooding Uchiha he motions a hand to Tobirama.

“So! How has Tobirama been? He looks a little pale, was he like that when we found him? Are you feeding him well? Is he-“ Hashirama is forced to stop his game of twenty-one questions when Madara shoots a sharp glare at him, the one that told him to shut up.

“Hashirama for the last time, the subject is perfectly fine.” He stresses through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to smack Hashirama out of the room. 

Tobirama watched the interaction between the two with a blank stare; he was accustomed to this by now. These humans were fickle beings and those two in particular always bickered over the smallest things, but from his observations the one who has been watching over him seems to be the instigator for most of these arguments. Realising he would not receive any more attention, Tobirama swirled within his tank, the eight spindly appendages attached to his back curling along with this circular motion as he swims back to the shelter that was made for him within the chamber. 

“Look what you have done!” Madara shouts as he catches a glimpse of Tobirama’s tentacles disappearing into the darkness of his cave. 

“Easy now Madara. Tobi must just be tired and needs some rest – the same can be said about you.” Hashirama places his hand on Madara’s shoulder, who shook with rage. Bloodshot eyes glared into warm pools of mahogany. 

“Fine…” The Uchiha mutters as he throws off the firm grip and storms off to his desk where gathers a few of his belongings. He spares Hashirama and the tank a glance before marching out of the lab.

= - = - = - = - = - = - = V O I D = - = - = - = - = - = - =

Madara sighs as he shuts his eyes, his body lying still underneath the sheets of his bed. Although he would have never admitted it to Hashirama, he was tired and aching from neglecting self-care due to his unhealthy obsession with Tobirama and he probably has not slept for a day or two only realizing how fatigued he is when his head made contact with the pillow. He could not collect his thoughts as his eyes flutter, rapidly retreating into the realm of sleep; however before he could fully shut his eyes he musters a lone image that of the ashen specimen. 

And then sleep took over.

 

His eyes snap open greeted by swirls of scarlet.

 

Soft, cold, moist.

 

Heart palpitating, chest throbbing.

 

A sudden gasp escapes between his parted lips as he feels something cool slither down his abdomen leaving behind a wetness he was unfamiliar with. He was too captivated by the stare to even try and decipher what was going on, nor did he care. Pinned underneath the lithe being he allowed himself to be explored by his lips as the other leaned into the crook of his neck and trailed light nibbles against Madara’s exposed neck much to the Uchiha’s joy. Strained grunts sounded in his throat as Tobirama continued to tug on his warm flesh with his teeth, suckling on whatever he could capture. 

 

With half lidded eyes Madara turned his head to the side granting the entity more access to the side of his neck, as if begging to be treated like a canvas to which Tobirama was more than happy to proceed with. Dragging his abnormally long tongue across the stretch of skin Tobirama continued to tease at the human. Pale hands caressed a toned chest fingers craftily tracing circles around dark brown nipples sending euphoria throughout Madara whose state of mind was elsewhere at this point.

 

In his lust fueled daze Madara did not heed the parting of his legs as two ivory tentacles latched onto his legs and set them apart…

 

= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = E N D O F C H A P T E R = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the entirety of...well whatever that was! I wrote this in one sitting and I am exhausted hence the abrupt ending did not mean to actually end it on such a cliff hanger but I know that if I left it and went to bed I would have lost all motivation to continue it so yeah. 
> 
> Once again thank you and sorry!


End file.
